Dis, Sasuke c'est quoi le yaoi?
by Ayastrange
Summary: OS pour le concours de la Yaoi Event, un peu délire, j'avoue.  Le thème était: 1ère fois à une yaoi event, je vous laisse lire...


__**mot de moi****: ** _Bonjour à tous/toutes, je sais, cela fait un bout de temps que je n'écris pas... Enfin, soyez rassurés, mon histoire HPDM n'est pas en arrêt, c'est juste que je manque gravement de temps pour la continuer... Mais je peux vous assurer que vous aurez la suite soit d'ici quelques jours, soit pendant les vacances de Noël. Ceci est un OS réalisé pour le concours de la Yaoi Event, que je n'ai malheureusement pas remporté, mais en même temps, je suis novice dans l'art d'écrire des fanfictions, donc je comprends... Et puis, cette histoire a été faite un peu (très) (trop) vite, donc, la qualité n'est pas forcément... bon, voilà. Mais n'oubliez pas, mon autre fanfic n'est qu'en pause, par manque de temps, mais pas pour longtemps.^^_

**rating: Euuh... T, M? Je ne sais pas encore vraiment définir, en fait... désolée de mon ignorance -'**

**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto (malheureusement, ou pas, telle est la question=). Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire éphémère, donc, à vous de juger._**

**Dis, Sasuke... c'est quoi le yaoi?**

- Deux heures.

- Mais non, tu verras Sasuke, la file paraît longue, mais les gens sont pressés d'entrer. Ça ne va pas tarder à commencer. Et toi, Naruto, tiens-toi tranquille ! Ne nous fais pas remarquer, c'est gênant !

- Mais, Sakura…

- Prends exemple sur Sasuke, il est patient, lui…

Il est vrai que Naruto s'agite dans tous les sens depuis que nous sommes arrivés, ce qui commence à me taper sur le système. Et je ne suis pas patient. Je cache simplement mes émotions. Comme je le fais tout le temps d'ailleurs… Et pourquoi me suis-je embarqué dans ces stupidités ? Il avait fallu que notre chère coéquipière demande à Naruto de l'accompagner à cette… ce rassemblement de tarés. De tarées surtout. Oui, un rassemblement de yaoistes. Plus j'y pense, plus je me demande ce que je fais là. Surtout que les mangas… je ne connaissais que Pokémon. Si on peut le considérer comme tel.

Bref, Naruto n'avait opposé aucune résistance. Et comme Sakura lui avait proposé de m'y convier, il l'avait fait. Et moi… je n'ai pas osé dire non. Comment aurais-je pu le lui refuser, alors qu'il me regardait avec ses yeux de… de quoi d'ailleurs ? Aaaaargh, il m'énerve. Je ne lui refuse plus rien depuis quelques temps d'ailleurs. Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je le sais très bien. Ces battements de cœur, ce rouge qui me monte aux joues dès qu'il s'approche un peu trop près… Cette jalousie dès qu'il parle avec Sakura. Et oui. Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, était tombé (ça, on peut le dire) amoureux de Naruto. Je l'avais évité quelques temps, mais finalement, j'étais revenu, car cela me pesait trop de ne plus le voir. Mais j'ai laissé tomber après avoir compris que je n'avais aucune chance. J'étais parti, Sakura était restée avec lui. Et même si ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, Naruto l'aimait. Et le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Alors que les autres villageois me haïssaient, lui seul m'avait souri. Alors que les autres m'avaient hurlé « Vade retro Satanas », il m'avait juste dit « Bienvenue ». Rester près de lui me suffisait.

- Ça y'est, la queue commence à entrer dans le bâtiment ! je vous l'avais dit, les garçons.

- Dis Sakura…

- Je me demande ce que Naruto va nous sortir cette fois-ci…

- En fait, c'est quoi le yaoi ?

- HEIN ? , hurle Sakura. Tu… tu verras une fois là-bas… Et tu resteras avec Sasuke, je dois aller retrouver des amies.

Elle me lance un regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'elle sait. Et sur ce qu'elle compte faire. Cette fois, c'est moi qui hurle.

- Tu ne veux pas Sas'ke ? me demande l'ignorant.

- Fais comme tu veux, usuratonkachi.

J'ai juste le temps de voir son sourire que nous entrons. Il y a des filles dans tous les coins, qui observent les stands de BL, qui papotent de leurs trouvailles. Et des affiches. Des tonnes d'affiches, où se prélassent des hommes, jeunes et moins jeunes, parfois nus… Et là, je panique. Que va-t-il penser du Boy's Love ? Va-t-il être dégouté ? Mais quelle idiote cette Sakura !

- Sasuke…

Je me retourne et le vois, posté devant une affiche. Une affiche…

- Que… Pourquoi le Chapelier d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles verse du chocolat - le torse du Valet de Cœur… C'est ça le yaoi ? Mais c'est révoltant ! Je refuse - voir ça plus longtemps…

*couic* - Et voilà. Je pensais bien que ça se passerait comme ça. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à être aussi déçu. Je croyais pouvoir supporter ça. C'est un truc de filles, avoir le cœur brisé. J'ai dix-sept ans et je ne suis pas capable de tenir mes promesses ? Ne plus rien espérer, pour ne pas que ce genre de situation arrive, pour ne pas souffrir à cause d'émotions stupides ! Alala… Et maintenant, je me ressaisis pour l'affronter.

- Naruto…

- … du chocolat, gaspillé ! Nan mais ils sont malades !

- …

- Nan mais c'est pas possible ! C'est ça qui a provoqué ta réaction ?

- Bah… oui. Ça ne devrait pas ?

- Ecoute, usuratonkachi, écoute attentivement, je vais t'expliquer certains trucs…

- Ah, c'était donc ça ! Bah, si Sakura aime ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait anormal, ces mangas

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Deux hommes, qui font des trucs ensemble, ça ne te dérange pas … ?

- Hum, non. Mais… pourquoi tu es tout rouge Sasuke ?

Je suis tout rouge ?

- Il fait chaud. Toute cette foule, c'est asfixiant. J'aime pas ça.

- Ah, je comprends.

J'ai réussi à donner une réponse valable. Bien. Ce qu'il vient de dire… est-ce que ça signifie que j'ai une chance… ou pas ? Il ne laisse pas entendre qu'il aime les hommes. Mais je ne peux que m'accrocher à ça. Même si j'avais abandonné. Tant pis, si il faut que je souffre, je le ferai. Pour lui. Bon, que veut-il faire ? Visiblement, ça ne le gêne pas de se balader et de visiter les stands. Tant que ça lui plait.

- Ouaaah ! Tu as vu ça, Sasuke ? Il a une *biiiiip* énorme celui-là ! C'est un mutant ou quoi ?

- Naruto.

- Mmh ?

- TAIS-TOI POUR UNE FOIS ! Ça va pas de dire ce genre de choses ?

Il me regarde, visiblement étonné. Ah oui, normal. Je viens de lui crier dessus. Et crier, je ne le fais jamais. Merde. Moi qui était censé être le type froid et calme, je crois que je viens de foutre mon masque en l'air.

- Désolé. Je me suis emporté. Je vais me rafraichir le visage.

Je m'empresse d'aller vers les toilettes. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je fuis ! Non mais quel idiot, j'ai craqué, devant Lui en plus. Et voilà… Mon air insensible est fichu. Heureusement, je crois qu'il n'a pas vu que j'ai rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Manquerait plus que ça. Enfin, je suis devant le lavabo. J'ouvre le robinet, et laisse l'eau couler, pour qu'elle devienne froide. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Il fait sombre, je ne vois donc pas bien, mais je distingue clairement ma face cramoisie. Je sens qu'il me faudra de l'eau plus que froide pour effacer ça. Bon, ça devrait part…

- Excusez-moi, il y a quelqu'un ?

Naruto ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Vite, je verrouille la porte de ma cabine, sans faire de bruit. Pitié, pitié, qu'il ne me voie pas, je vous en supplie, qu'il parte, qu'il parte… Il avance, et je l'entends se pencher pour voir, je suppose, si il y a quelqu'un. Je monte sur la cuvette. Je sais, c'est stupide. Mais je refuse qu'il me voie comme ça !

- Sasuke… Je sais que tu es là.

Il toque à ma porte. Je suis sûr qu'il bluffe.

- Ta porte est verrouillée. C'est la seule.

Fait chier. Bon, il sait. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais sortir. Il peut toujours rêver.

- … Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais. Enfin, un peu... beaucoup même – mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! Tu crois que je bluffe ? Je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici. Je t'ai vu entrer. Et je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me cacher, mais je ne vais pas me moquer. Je ne vais pas être dégoûté.

Vraiment ? Même si tu savais que ce que je te cache, ce sont mes sentiments envers toi ? Si tu savais que celui que tu considères comme ton meilleur ami rêve de te prendre chaque nuit, de te faire hurler, d'embrasser chaque partie de ton corps… tu ne serais pas dégoûté ? Menteur. Tout le monde le serait. Ce n'est pas la peine de raconter n'importe quoi pour me faire sortir. Alors, arrête. Ou je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver.

- Sas'ke… Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Je sais que j'aurai pas dû sortir ça au milieu de tous ces gens, mais…

- Ce n'est pas ça !

- Hein ?

…Je suis vraiment un cas. Plus la peine de faire semblant de ne pas l'écouter. Mais quel con. Bon, puisqu'il faut que je me lance.

- …

Je suis censé dire quoi en fait ? Je peux pas lui dire la vérité quand même !

- … Sasuke, je t'ai entendu, c'est plus la peine de m'ignorer. Allez, vas-y, balance. Je t'écoute. On est potes, non ?

C'est bien ça le problème, usuratonkachi. On est amis, rien de plus. Et si je ne veux pas perdre la seule chose qui me reste, je ne peux pas te dire ça.

- …

- Tu ne veux rien me dire. Je vois. Tu ne peux même pas te confier à moi, alors que je pensais… Bon sang, Sasuke ! Très bien, reste seul, si c'est ce que tu veux ! Mais ne reviens plus. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un comme toi. Toujours froid, distant et insensible, voilà ce que tu es ! J'en ai marre. Je pars.

J'entends ses pas s'éloigner. Je l'imagine se tourner, pour ne plus revenir. J'imagine son expression… ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, je ne voulais rien lui dire pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille, mais… il s'en va. J'ouvre la porte et me précipite au dehors. Il est là. Et je crie.

- Naruto !

Je cours derrière lui, et j'attrape son poignet. Je l'arrête.

- C'est trop tard. Lâche-moi.

Il essaie de s'évader, mais je le serre. Fort. Et je le tire assez brusquement pour qu'il se retourne. Et je vois son visage. Son regard. Je l'ai blessé. Il baisse les yeux. Se mord la lèvre inférieure.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de te…

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, mais je l'embrasse. Je réunis nos lèvres en espérant lui transmettre mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, mais je me dis que si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je n'en aurai plus l'occasion. Et je préfère risquer ça plutôt que de tout perdre sans l'avoir fait. Enfin, je me redresse. Je n'ose pas respirer. J'attends.

- Que…

Il a l'air surpris. Mais pas en colère. Cela m'étonne. Cette fois, je commence à reculer. Pas à pas. J'ai peur. Oui, moi, j'ai peur. Que va-t-il dire ?

- Sasuke… Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Parce-que-je-t-aime.

J'y crois pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit.

- Je sais que tu vas me détester, et si tel est ton désir, je ne m'approcherai plus de toi. Mais je voulais… je n'en pouvais plus. Si tu n'étais pas venu me retrouver, j'aurais su me contrôler. J'aurais caché mes sentiments, je serai resté à tes côtés, en tant qu'ami. Mais il a fallu que tu viennes, alors que je tentais de me calmer… Et maintenant c'est trop tard !

Je me retourne et tente de cacher mes yeux brillants.

- Alors, si tu veux bien, laisse-moi seul. Au revoir.

J'attends qu'il s'en aille. Mais rien ne bouge. Je le regarde. Il… il a les joues aussi, si ce n'est plus, rouges que les miennes. Et il ne semble pas fâché.

- Sasuke… tu pensais me cacher tes sentiments toute ta vie ?

… Oui.

- Et qu'en est-il de mes sentiments à moi ?

... Quels sentiments ?

- Tu n'as jamais pensé que moi aussi… je t'aime ?

… Vraiment ?

- Non.

- Et bien heureusement que je t'ai suivi aux chiottes !

Il avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je l'entoure des miens.

- Naruto.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Il me sourit. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous nous embrassons, et Naruto ouvre sa bouche, accueillant ma langue. Je le porte et le pose sur le rebord du lavabo, sans rompre le contact. Puis je lui enlève ses pantalons, pendant que lui enlève son pull. Je découvre son corps, sa peau légèrement bronzée, et lui mords le cou, pour descendre jusqu'au torse, lui léchant au passage deux zones sensibles. Il gémit. Puis, ayant enlevé son dernier sous-vêtement, je lui caresse de ma main son entrejambe, qui déjà gonflée, se durcit. Je l'entends haleter. Pousser des cris de plaisir, pendant que je pose ma bouche sur cet endroit si précieux, et que je commence à le titiller de ma langue. Alors je me retrouve nu moi aussi, et le soulève légèrement, le préparant à mon intrusion.

- Sas… Sas'ke… Vas-y, fais-le.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. J'ai confiance en toi.

Alors je m'ouvre un chemin avec mes doigts, pour entrer. Avec douceur, car je l'entends grincer des dents en retenant ses larmes. Puis, je débute un va-et-vient, d'abord lent, puis plus rapide. Nos deux souffles se mêlent, de la buée recouvre le miroir. Je le sens fébrile sous mes mains. Avec un dernier cri, il jouit et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me retire, et le regarde. De ses yeux coulent des larmes, de douleur ou de plaisir, je me demande. Nous nous rhabillons sans un mot.

- C'est l'heure de retrouver Sakura, je dis. Vas-y, je te rejoins.

- Sasuke. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Naruto. Je lui souris.

Il me sourit aussi, et s'en va. Je nettoie ce qui doit être nettoyé, et le retrouve en compagnie de Sakura à l'entrée.

- Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés ? demande-t-elle.

- Oui, oui. Je vais chercher les billets de bus, attendez-moi.

Naruto disparaît dans la foule, me laissant seul avec notre coéquipière.

- Alors, Sasuke, comment ça s'est passé ? me demande-t-elle avec intérêt.

- Et bien… nous nous sommes promenés.

- Et… ? J'ai bien fait de vous laisser seuls, non ?

- De-de quoi parles-tu ?

Elle me sourit.

- Et bien… est-ce que tu as pu… lui dire… kyyaaaaah.

Elle part de nouveau dans ses délires…

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Ah bon ? Alors on va dire que je ne vous ai pas vus sortir des toilettes, l'un après l'autre, visiblement… hihi…

- … !

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit que Naruto revient. Nous entrons dans le bus, et je m'assieds à côté de lui.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis que nous sommes partis, je sens que l'on m'observe. Et, bizarrement, Sakura se trouve juste derrière. Je me demande à quel point elle sait…

**_Alors, ça vous a plu? Donnez-moi votre avis, et dites-moi en quoi je pourrais m'améliorer, ça m'aidera pour mes prochains... pour mes prochaines idées^^_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu, et je vous dis à bientôt!_**


End file.
